A New Life
by write-like-whoa7
Summary: A 1D/Louis Tomlinson fanfic! Maddie Owens is moving to London to be a teacher and sits next to Louis Tomlinson on the plane. They become great friends, and secretly love each other, but won't admit it. Will they? If they do, what problems will appear?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! My other stories are turning into crap, so I decided to start this idea I've had for a while. Review please! :)**

**Chapter One**

**Maddie POV**

I fixed the beanie on my strawberry blonde hair that reached my mid-back in little waves. Tears threatened to break through my big brown eyes that were desperately trying to hold them in. _C'mon, Maddie, you can't cry. _This was my new start at a new life in London. I was studying to become a teacher, so I had to leave my beautiful mother, annoying brother Ben, and adorable-yet devilish-sister Melanie behind. On the side, for some pocket money, I would be directing at a children's theatre program. I loved music and theatre almost as much as I loved children and teaching.

I bit my lip, and sent out a text to my best friend in the whole entire world, Amelia Long. I either called her "Meel", "Meely", or "Mia". She answered to all of them, so whatever came off my tongue worked. She was actually already in London, so I was going to be living with her, and was at uni to become a doctor. **I can't wait Meel! Eep! But I'm so nervous!**

My flight got called, so I grabbed my bag filled to the rim with candy, books, my iPod, and iPad. I stalked off, leaving my old dull life behind and heading toward my new and improved life.

I sat down in my first class seat and pulled out my iPod, putting Ariana Grande on reply. I was humming along to "Put Your Hearts Up" when someone sat next to me. I glanced up to see the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a cheeky grin and flashed me a toothy smile.

"Louis Tomlinson," he said. I shook his outstretched hand and immediately felt tingles on my skin.

"Maddie Owens," I introduced myself.

"Nice name," he said. "Oh, can I ask you a serious question?" I nodded. When you're best friends with Amelia Long, strange things become completely normal. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course," I said grinning. "But only if we can get married in space dressed as ninjas." Louis beamed at me and smacked me a high-five. Before he could reply, another boy appeared. He had thick chocolate brown curls crowning his face and emerald green eyes. He also had a cheeky grin, but I wasn't nearly as attracted to him as I was with Louis.

"Aw, Lou!" he said. "Did you already flirt with someone?" Louis laughed.

"Flirting? Oh, please, Mr. Styles McFlirty Pants," Louis said. "We're already planning our ninja themed wedding in space!" I nodded my head.

"And who might you be, gorgeous?" the boy referred to as "Mr. Styles McFlirty Pants" said winking. I rolled my eyes, then smiled to show that I was kidding.

"Well, Mr. Styles McFlirty Pants, my name would be Maddie Owens," I said in between laughs. "And gorgeous would be an understatement!" I laughed again, then stopped. "Just kidding, 'gorgeous' is lying."

"My name is actually Harry Styles, Owens," Harry said. "But you really are gorgeous. I would ask for your number, but it seems as if Louis' already got you covered." My cheeks went red, but I managed to keep up with my sarcastic remarks.

"Harry, eh?" I said. "But I will forever and always insist on calling you Styles McFlirty Pants." Harry pretended to be hurt and walked back to his seat.

"Can't I get a nickname?" Louis asked. I bit my lip, thinking.

"You said you're last name was Tomlinson, correct?" I asked. He nodded excitedly. "Then…I have no idea." Louis "sobbed" in my shoulder and I comforted him.

"Ooh! I know!" he said, popping up randomly. "You can call me Boo Bear! My mum used to call me that, and I hate when people use it, but I'll let you call me it." I laughed, but not at his nickname. After a laughing fit that lasted a few minutes, Louis cocked an eye brow at me.

"You said 'mum'!" I said. For some reason, it cracked me up whenever someone said that. Louis looked at me confused, then figured it out.

"Oh," he said. "You're going to have to get used to it if you'll be in London long though." I shrugged.

"Do you live in London?" I asked. Louis nodded, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you going to live in London?" Louis asked me. I nodded, and I thought I saw him blow out air in relief, but I was probably just imagining it. Louis couldn't be happy I was living in London, right? I was most likely never going to see him again. For some strange reason, thinking of never seeing Louis again made me sad. But why?

"I'm moving there now. I'm going to study to become a teacher at uni this fall. My best friend Amelia lives in London, so I'm going to live with her," I explained. "I'm on scholarship, thank God, but for some extra money I'm going to be a director at a children's theatre program."

"You're into theatre?" Louis asked, almost surprised.

"I love it! Music too," I said, motioning to my iPod.

"So do I!" he said. "What're you listening to?"

"Ariana Grande," I said. "She's new, but amazing!" I handed him a headphone and we listened together.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I seemed to be lying in Louis' lap, all curled up with my legs in my own seat. I squinted at the light for a moment, until Louis smiled down at me. Realizing where I was, I shot up and rubbed my forehead.

"I am so sorry!" I said. My hair was a mess, so I pulled it up into a messy bun.

"For what?" Louis asked.

"Silly Boo Bear," I said. "I fell asleep on you!"

"It was nice having a beautiful girl in my lap," Louis shrugged. My cheeks probably went maroon, but I smiled.

"Oh, you cheeky boy," I laughed. "You're almost as bad as Mr. Styles McFlirty Pants over there!" Louis laughed with me.

Maybe London wasn't going to be so bad…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two! And you'll get to meet Amelia, who I'm pretty sure is going to be my favorite character because she's pretty awesome in my head, hahaha! Anyway, I decided to update since I have "Honeymoon Avenue" by Ariana Grande on replay and I'm bored. If you don't know that song, check it out! Okay, here it is! :)**

**Louis POV**

It had been a really long time since I had a girlfriend, and I was already starting to like Maddie. Is that right? Oh well, I'll talk to Harry, aka Mr. Styles McFlirty Pants. Maddie and I spent the rest of the long flight talking, fooling around, and laughing a lot. She had pulled her long strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun, but she still looked amazing. Her brown eyes sparkled and crinkled up when she smiled, which was a lot. I learned a lot about her family and life in America, but I didn't want to tell her I was famous just yet. I really, really hoped we'd keep in touch and become great friends (maybe more?), but I didn't want to break it to her yet.

"Would you mind if I got your number, Mads?" I asked her. Since I let her call me Boo Bear, she let me call her Mads. She smiled the smile that made me melt for some reason.

"Of course not, Boo Bear," she said, handing me her iPhone. I typed my contact in as "Sexy Boo Bear" and in the "note" part I put "the sexiest boo bear to ever walk the face of the earth". Handing it back, I gave her my own iPhone, which she typed in her number.

"Let's take a picture for Twitter!" I said. I knew people would accuse us to be dating, but I could always deny it. But Maddie shook her head.

"No way, Lou! I've been on a flight for six hours! I look horrible!" she said. It made me a little angry to think that she didn't know how beautiful she was. Not many people can be in track pants and a hoodie and still look stunning.

"Oh, c'mon love, you look gorgeous," I told her. Maddie blushed in an adorable way, then moved closer so I could take a picture. We smiled into my camera, and at the last second, I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then I moved back to smiling for a Twitter one. I snapped it, made sure it was okay, then typed in: _Great plane ride with my new friend Maddie! XXX_

We went back to chatting, and we landed just a little bit too soon for my liking.

**Maddie POV**

"Bye Boo Bear!" I said when I grabbed my luggage. "See you tomorrow!" Louis had invited me to lunch and a little tour tomorrow, and I couldn't wait. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek, leaving my skin tingling. He ran off to his four other friends: Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall. They were all really nice, but I mostly talked to Louis.

I heard Amelia before I saw her, which was totally normal. "MAAAADDDIIIEEE!" she screamed, and gave me a giant hug. She was really tiny, but still managed to lift me off the ground a few times. Her hair was jet black, came right past her shoulders, and was pin straight. But her eyes were what set her off from others. They were gray, not like a sad, cloudy sky gray, but an almost blue gray that was really pretty.

"MEEL!" I screamed, not caring that people were giving us dirty looks. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BABY DOLL!"

"I MISSED YOU MORE!" she screamed, beaming at me. "Oh, and what were you doing with Louis Tomlinson?" I cocked an eye brow, hauling my suitcase through the airport doors. Amelia laughed her really obnoxious laugh that you learn to love.

"You know Louis?" I asked. Amelia rolled her eyes then laughed again.

"Only in my dreams, babe," she said. "I've never met anyone famous before, but apparently you have. Care to explain?" I was really confused. Louis would've told me if he was famous, right? How can you talk to someone for 6 hours and not mention that you're famous?

"Louis' not famous," I said. This only caused her to laugh harder.

"Yeah, and I just got back from my date with Daniel Radcliffe," she said sarcastically. "Haven't you ever heard of One Direction?" I racked my brain, but it didn't ring a bell. We got into Amelia's car, and seeing my confused expression, she smirked. "Louis Tomlinson is in One Direction, along with Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, and Liam Payne. They were formed on the X Factor last year and are total heartthrobs. They can't go anywhere without getting mobbed by crazy fans." My jaw literally dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, almost angry, but I couldn't really. I didn't really know Louis. We had just met on a plane, that's all, right? I pulled out my cell phone and found Louis in my contacts under "Sexy Boo Bear". I smirked at the name and opened up a new message. **Famous, huh? Nice. -Maddie xxx**

"Are you mad?" Amelia asked me. I shrugged.

"We'll sort it out tomorrow," I said. Amelia literally screamed and I thought she was going to swerve off the road. "JESUS! MEEL!"

"Sorry, Mad, but it's not everyday your best friend goes on a date with one of the hottest guys in the world!" Amelia said, starting to focus on the road again. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a date," I said. My phone buzzed; Louis had answered me. **Oh. So you found out? Wow, I'm SOOO sorry! I meant to tell you, but I didn't want you to like me because I'm in a band. Please forgive me Mads. :'( -Louis XXX**

I sighed. And replied: **It's alright, boo bear! Really. See ya tomorrow boo bear! -Maddie XXX** I put away my phone and caught up with Amelia on everything. She was a horrible driver, so we almost got in an accident a couple of times, but it was all good. Everything was good. So what if Louis was apparently a celebrity? Maybe we could be great friends anyway.

**A/N: So, did you like Amelia? I love her, haha! Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, thank you for the reviews/story alerts! It's nice to know that people are actually reading! :) Not sure how this chpater's going to turn out, but I hope you all like it at least. Please review! :D**

**Louis POV**

I stared down at my phone in disbelief. Maddie had already found out about One Direction. Of course, I expected her to find out, but not this soon. Great, now I probably ruined every chance I had with this girl, and I had just met her. She said that she wasn't mad, but what if she was lying and really never wanted to see me?

"What's wrong, Lou?" Niall asked me. Honestly, I had forgotten that the rest of the boys were even in the room. I shook my head and sighed.

"She found out," I said, and they knew what I meant. "She said that she isn't mad, but she could be lying." I threw my head in my hands and Liam rubbed my back.

"You asked her, correct?" Harry asked me. I nodded. Before we left the airport, I asked Maddie if she wanted to go out for lunch and tour the city tomorrow. She agreed, and I was relieved. I was actually afraid that I would never be able to see Maddie again.

"Then you'll just figure it all out tomorrow," Zayn said. I shrugged.

"But what if she starts liking me just for the fact that I'm famous?" I asked.

"She's a nice girl," Harry said. "I honestly don't think she's that type." I nodded, and Harry snatched my phone out of my hands. Hitting some buttons, he pressed it to his ear. "Hey, is this Maddie? Hi, this is Mr. Styles McFlirty Pants. Your boyfriend is afraid that now you've found out, you will either never want to see him again, be angry, or only like him because of his fame and not his charm."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU CHEEKY BOY!" I shouted, jumping on top of him and taking the phone away. "Sorry, Mads. Harry took my phone."

"Haha! It's okay! And about the fear you have, Boo Bear, I assure you that none of that will happen," Maddie said. I smiled when I heard her voice, especially saying those words.

"Good, good," I said. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" The boys made kissy faces and Maddie laughed, obviously hearing them.

"Most definitely," she said. "NO, MEELY! GET OFF ME! I AM ON THE PHONE WITH LOUIS! YES, LOUIS TOMLINSON! WHAT OTHER LOUIS DO I KNOW?" I laughed at her.

"Meely?" I questioned. She sighed.

"The strange child I call my best friend," she said. I heard some bangs then a new voice came on, "HI LOUUUIS! THIS IS AMELIA, MADDIE'S BEAUTIFUL BEST FRIEND!"

"Hello, Amelia," I said. "And can you not SCREAM IN MY EAR? I don't want to go deaf at 20!" Amelia blew a raspberry.

"NO PROBLEM DUDE! Oh, and don't call me Amelia, unless you'd like to be DEAD at 20. Call me Meel, Meely, or Mia," she said. I laughed. God, this girl was funny.

"Okay, Amelia," I joked.

"MADDIE WADDIE, YOU CANNOT MARRY THIS GUY! HE CALLED ME AMELIA!" she screamed.

"AW, COME ON! WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A NINJA SPACE WEDDING!" I fake cried. I received many weird stares from the very confused lads, but oh well. They were already used to my strange ways.

**Amelia POV  
><strong>The next morning, Maddie and I were running around her new room, trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She had stupidly said no dresses, skirts, or high heels, so I had no idea. She ended up wearing jeans short shorts, a purple tank top, and black converse. I straightened her strawberry blonde hair and applied make up to her brown eyes.

"You, my girl, look stunning," I said in a gangster voice.

"Why thank you, my fine lady," Maddie said in a horrible posh British accent.

"NOW GO GET YOUR BOY!" I yelled at her when there was a knock at the door. "DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO, BABE!" She rolled her eyes then went to answer the door.

"Hey Boo Bear!" she said, giving Louis a hug. Aww, they were the cutest children.

"Hey Mads!" Louis said, using Maddie's pet name. "Oh, hey Amelia."

"Hello Louis," I said. "Make sure you look after her, I accidentally forgot to pick up her medications last night." I said the last part quietly, but Maddie still hit my arm lightly.

I knew that somehow, they were going to end up together. Somehow, someway.

**Louis POV  
><strong>I thought it was impossible for Maddie Owens to look more beautiful, but she proved me wrong. She wasn't dressed up, but she still look fabulous.

We fooled around like we had known each other forever as we walked around the city. When we reached the Big Ben, Maddie just stood there staring at it for a few minutes, her jaw dropped, as I laughed at her. Next we saw the London Eye, Buckingham Palace, and various other things. We really had a good time.

"I'm exhausted," she said. Then her stomach growled loudly. I laughed as her cheeks went bright pink. She was so adorable. I wasn't quite sure if I was totally falling for her, but I definitely felt something. Maybe we would just become best friends.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Nando's sounds really good right now!" I said, patting my stomach.

"Nando's? What's that?" she asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"WHOA! Mads, you have not LIVED! We gotta go to Nando's!" I screamed. I pulled Maddie onto my back, despite her screams and the weird looks we got. Niall had dragged us to Nando's at the most random times, so I knew where to go. Hopefully, it was just around the corner. Maddie was really light, but I already did enough walking that day.

"Can you put me down now?" Maddie asked me. I carried her into the restaurant. I shrugged, walked up to a table, and dropped her onto the seats. I pulled my hood over my head and put on my sunglasses. Maddie cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm famous you know," I said laughing. "Paps are annoying." She let out an, "Oohhhh."

"Hi, can I take you're-Omigod! Y-you're Louis T-tomlinson! I'm your biggest fan!" the waitress gushed. I flashed a smile.

"Yes, yes I am. But I'd really like to not get nervous, so can I exchange an autograph for you not mentioning I was here?" I suggested. She nodded nervously, then handed me a napkin and pen. A bit random, but I signed it anyway.

"Thank you! My name's Katie, by the way!" she said, stuffing the napkin in her pocket. "So can I take your order?" We both ordered and sat around waiting.

"Does that happen often?" Maddie asked randomly. I shrugged, uncomfortable. I hated thinking of myself as a celebrity because I'm just a normal guy. Especially near Maddie. I didn't want her to think of me as "Louis Tomlinson from One Direction" but as "Louis Tomlinson, one of my best friends." Maybe more than that?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! :) Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 KONY 2012

**A/N: Sorry for the update, this isn't a chapter. This is a message. If you haven't heard of Kony 2012, go on youtube and look it up. It is honestly the most inspirational video I have ever seen. If you have seen it, please spread the word by posting it on your Facebook, Twitter, and/or Tumblr. I think we can all agree that this needs to be stopped. Also, please try to get it to One Direction. That's five celebrities right there. I know everyone is trying to get it to them, but if we all do (I don't have a Twitter, so unfortunately I cannot) it can make a difference. Please, please, please! I know that the video is about a half hour, but it's worth it.**

**Thank you! :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is only an Author's Note, sorry!**

**This is actually a disclaimer so I don't get sued or something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE IN THIS STORY OR NAMES YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED, AND THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED THEIR OWN CHARACTERS OWN THEM. (In my Gallagher Girls story, I do not own any of Ally Carter's characters.)**

**Thank you :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this is just an A/N. Sorry!

I literally just found out I was nominated for best new comer in the One Direction FF Awards!

I'm literally freaking out! Hahaha!

Please vote for me!

Link (withought parentheses or spaces): fanfiction (.) net/u/3767163/2012_One_Direction_FF_Awards

Thank you to those who vote! Love you all!

xxx


End file.
